For The Love Of Darkness
by mattdlover
Summary: Leah is an all around Gryffindor girl. Daughter to a Marauder, practically a big sister to Harry Potter and best friend to the Weasley Twins. What happens when a certain Slytherin gets in her way.
1. Chapter One: The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters.**

 **I do not do this for reviews, just for the love of writing.**

* * *

I looked around at the rubble and ruins of the Great Hall in the great castle I had once called home. Walking through this door once nearly 8 years ago, I remember feeling excited, and like I had come home. Now, all I felt was sorrow, and exhaustion.

I had been sitting in the same position for what felt like hours, but in reality it had only been a matter of minutes. In front of me was the worst thing I could possibly imagine. My father was dead. As was my stepmother. All I could think of was my poor baby brother at home, who would never know his parents, and that, in all truth was the greatest tragedy.

Going into this war, I was like all other young people. I put up a front of confidence, and positivity, but deep down inside I was a scared little girl. And now at the end of it all, all that was left was the scared little girl. A girl who had just lost her father.

A great many other people had been lost also. Fred Weasley, my best friend. Colin Creevy, the weird kid who wouldn't stop following Harry around in second year. He was still underage, and he had bravely given his life for the rest of us.

My thoughts move swiftly to the one person that I needed with me right now, but he wasn't. We were on opposite sides of a war, and to be together would be dangerous. We've always known that, yet somehow, we couldn't stay away.

My name is Leah Lupin, and I have just fought in a great battle that ended the Second Wizarding War. I have lost my best friend, my father and in some ways, my love. To understand how it got to this point, I'm going to take you back to the beginning, back to the simpler time. Oh how I wish we could have stayed there.

* * *

When I had just turned 11, an owl delivered a letter through my bedroom window. Now, owl's delivering the post was a normal sight in our home. But this was no normal letter It was my acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We had known this day would come for a long time. I was a very excited child, so all I could do was run down to my father.

'Daddy! Daddy! Look what came with the owl!' I cried as I ran into the kitchen. The scene was a normal one, my father sitting at our table, sipping his coffee with the Daily Prophet open in his hands.

'What's the sweetheart?' He asked putting the paper down.

'My Hogwarts letter!' I said happily as I climbed on his lap.

He quietly read it over my shoulder and when he was done he wrapped his arms around me and said 'We had better get going to Diagon Alley then!'

It was the most exciting morning of my life. The dream of every child growing up in the wizarding world was to receive their Hogwarts letter and I had finally gotten mine!

* * *

Our trip to Diagon Alley was also quite exciting to me. This was the day I would meet my two future best friends, Fred and George Weasley.

My father had let me go off on my own for a while when we reached Flourish and Blotts, him knowing my love of reading. As I was perusing the shelves, I heard a voice pipe up behind me.

'You don't want to waste your time reading. Causing mischief however, is a much better use of time'

I turned and found a tall, freckled, ginger lad behind me.

'I suppose that's what you do with your time then' I asked.

'Of course. Nothing better to do.' He grinned at me. At that point, another boy popped his head round the corner of the bookshelf.

'I happen to agree you know'

'Merlin! There's two of you!' I exclaimed before thinking.

They just grinned and ran off. I never learned their names.

* * *

Finally the day came that I would be going to Hogwarts. And I hadn't slept a wink. And not from excitement. I was suddenly nervous. At the station when I hugged my father goodbye, I almost didn't let go. He just laughed and pushed me onto the train. And that's where I saw my ginger friends again.

'Hey look! Its the girl who would rather read' One of them said.

'And it's the boys who would rather be in detention' I said back.

'Oh I like this one' The other one said. 'The name's George. And this idiot over here is Fred'

'I'm Leah'

The rest of the train journey was uneventful. Except for a bushy haired girl asking if we'd seen a toad.

* * *

At the end of the train journey, I had to say goodbye to Fred and George and meet up with the rest of the first years. I shared a boat with the bushy haired girl from before who I learned was called Hermione, Fred and George's little brother Ron and a nervous looking boy called Harry.

As we were waiting to go in, Harry was accosted by a rather sharp looking, pale, blonde boy who introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. I decided in that moment that I would avoid him.

Finally we were let in and the sorting began. Draco went to Slytherin-typical- while Hermione, Ron and Harry got sorted into Gryffindor.

'Leah Lupin' Finally my turn.

'Hmmm. Just like your father it seems. It can only be...GRYFFINDOR'

And that's where the real adventures start.


	2. Chapter Two: First and Second Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other affiliated characters. Leah is the only thing I own.**

 **I do not do this for reviews, only for the love of writing.**

* * *

I had gone into first year with the expectations that I could get on peacefully with my schooling. But it seemed that my housemates and friends had a talent for finding trouble. I mostly stayed out of it electing to spend my time with Fred and George- but that didn't stop the trio- Harry, Ron and Hermione- telling me all their, quite frankly idiotic escapades and shenannigans. I guess that's what happens when you're friends with the Boy Who Lived.

First year was a whirlwind to be honest. My friends had battled a mountain troll and lived and met a giant 3 headed dog and lived. They faced off against out Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, who apparently had He Who Must Not Be Named on the back of his head. No wonder the man was a stuttering mess. The cherry on top of the cake that was my first year was that I had to put up with Snape all year- and faced the idea that I would have to put up with him for another six years. The man hated Gryffindor's as a general rule- but seemed to especially hate Harry and myself.

Amidst all the adventures that my friends were off having, Harry somehow managed to make it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And had his broom hexed in the first game. Only Harry. Then of course there was Draco Malfoy to deal with. He wasn't a real problem per se. More of an annoying ringing in your ears that would't go away.

So all in all- first year was pretty eventful. My father got a good laugh out of it.

* * *

I went into second year hoping it might be slightly more peaceful than the previous year. I was wrong. Harry and Ron made a spectacular entrance- in a flying car. I decided then to discard my hopes of a peaceful year because it just seemed impossible at this rate.

The first incident was Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, being petrified. Seeing Filch angry was quite entertaining- until we saw the creepy message written in blood on the wall. The second incident was a weird first year called Colin Creevey who liked to take pictures all the time. Then there was Justin Finch-Fletchley. Finally there was Hermione. We all knew that Hogwarts had become dangerous, but when it happened to Hermione it really hit home.

This whole thing was about the Chamber of Secrets and the Heir of Slytherin. Of course my three friends couldn't let the adults handle this and decided to do some investigation of their own. Starting with the interrogation of Draco Malfoy. Using the Polyjuice Potion to morph into his friends. Where they got these idea's from I had no clue. Once again I refused to be a part of their hairbrained schemes.

After Hermione was petrified, Harry and Ron disappeared and I had a sneaky suspicion that they had gone to play hero again- after all it had been revealed that Ron's little sister, Ginny had been taken hostage by the Chamber's monster. Which turned out to be a great ruddy snake! My education was getting off to a great started. Of course that was all resolved, and everyone who had been petrified had been restored and peace can once again settle at Hogwarts. Not bloody likely.

The scariest thing all year had to be the incompetence of our DADA professor-Gilderoy Lockheart. Gave me nightmares. Gave my dad a giggle.

* * *

I had higher hopes for third year. You would have thought I would have learned by then not to get my hopes up. And third year was shaping up to be the scariest of all. Daddy was coming to Hogwarts!


End file.
